Castigo
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Percy descubre que tiene cáncer y piensa en lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que John agarró su brazo.


Percy Wetmore recibió la noticia de que tenia cáncer y que iba a morir en unos meses mejor de lo que el doctor que le estaba diagnosticando esperaba. De hecho, todos los que lo conocían pensaban que se pondría a gritar que era imposible antes de exigir a su tío, quién todavía era gobernador de Louisiana, que pagase tratamientos extremadamente caros y experimentales tras aceptar que realmente estaba enfermo.

En su lugar Percy había agradecido cordialmente al doctor por avisarle con tiempo para poner sus asuntos terrenales en orden antes de ir a la capilla del manicomio para rezar, como llevaba haciendo desde que había salido de la catatonia en la que se encontraba tras matar al criminal conocido como William Wharton.

Aunque su familia estaba disgustada porque había matado a un hombre, francamente no podían culparlo por ello y agradecían que, una vez que asimilo lo que había hecho, finalmente hubiese madurado y se convirtiese en alguien del que podían estar orgullosos.

Lo que su familia no sabia era que Percy consideraba estar internado en el manicomio y su cáncer como un castigo justo por su comportamiento.

Recordando su vida antes de conocer al hombre que le había abierto los ojos, Percy apenas podía reconocerse a si mismo. Le costaba creer que había sido ese sádico odiado por sus compañeros y los prisioneros por igual, un matón escolar en el cuerpo de un adulto que se creía intocable porque pensaba que su familia le daba derecho a hacer lo que quisiese.

Por desgracia, él tenia que aceptar que no era el hombre duro que creía ser sino un gusano patético que no sabia nada sobre sufrimiento hasta que el gigante, John Coffee, le había agarrado el brazo y vomito ese enjambre de moscas en su boca.

Ya antes de esa noche sabia que pasaba algo raro con ese negro. A pesar de que era enorme y amenazante tenia miedo de la oscuridad, de lo cual se había reído más de una vez, y su comportamiento no era el esperable de un hombre que había matado a dos niñas pequeñas. Percy no pensó mucho en ello, ya que el único prisionero que no aparentaba sentir remordimientos por sus acciones había sido Wharton, hasta que descubrió que el ratón del recientemente carbonizado Delacroix estaba de vuelta entre los vivos.

Eso le convenció de que John había tenido que haber hecho un trato con el Diablo y que su condena era justa, ya que probablemente había asesinado a las niñas como parte de alguna clase de ritual. Recordando esos momentos Percy se avergonzaba por no pensar que podía estar equivocado, ya que si de verdad pudiese hacer magia negra ya habría escapado de la cárcel en su primera noche y asesinado a todos en el proceso.

Entonces lo agarro y, por unos segundos, había percibido el mundo de la misma forma que él lo hacia. Percy todavía tenia pesadillas al recordar sentir todo el dolor y sufrimiento en la Creación como si fuese la victima, notando todo lo malo que pasaba en el mundo al mismo tiempo. El dolor había sido insoportable, como clavos oxidados clavándose en su cabeza, y él había empezado a llorar, sintiendo lastima y tristeza por el grandullón al descubrir que esto era lo que había sentido durante toda su vida sin descanso.

Sin embargo, lo peor todavía estaba por llegar. Cuando las moscas entraron en su boca vio a las niñas que John había sido acusado de asesinar cuando aún estaba vivas y se sorprendió al ver a William Wharton trabajando para su familia. Entonces lo vio amenazarlas con matar a la otra si hacían ruido y Percy fue testigo de lo que les había hecho, deseando salvarlas sin poder hacer nada y notando lo que les había hecho como si se lo estuviese haciendo a él.

Lo ultimo que vio antes de que le soltase fue John encontrando a las niñas y tratando de ayudarlas sin éxito solo para ser descubierto por quienes las buscaban y acusado de un crimen que no había cometido y de cuya condena Percy sabia que no podía salvarlo ya que no tenia forma de encontrar pruebas de su inocencia.

Por otro lado, si había algo que podía hacer. Lo que Wharton había hecho era tan imperdonable como lo que él mismo había hecho a Delacroix, pero nadie iba a creerle si trataba de defender a un hombre negro acusando de sus supuestos crímenes a un blanco, incluso si este último era realmente culpable de los mismos. Percy sabia que iba a ser ejecutado pero ese cargo quedaría impune dado que no era conocido, dejándolo con solo una opción para castigar a ese monstruo.

Levantándose, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la celda de William con el recuerdo de lo que había hecho a las niñas gravado al rojo vivo en su mente y lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas antes de vaciar el cargador de su pistola en su pecho, enviándolo al Infierno donde ambos merecían estar.

Los médicos creían que se había vuelto catatónico por el trauma de matar a un hombre, pero Percy sabia que se equivocaban. Durante esa temporada estaba aceptando sus acciones y reflexionando sobre como deseaba continuar con su vida, pensado en como compensar haber torturado a hombres que estaban realmente arrepentidos de sus pecados y reírse de alguien que solo podía ser Jesucristo caminando entre los hombres otra vez, incluso si no tenia la apariencia que esperaba.

Dos semanas después se metió en su cama asignada y no despertó a la mañana siguiente. El forense determino la causa de su muerte pero ni él ni los que vieron su cuerpo pudieron explicar la sonrisa serena en su rostro, como si se hubiese librado de una gran carga poco antes de morir y estuviese feliz por ello.


End file.
